New Girl
by ForeverJustinz
Summary: Theres a new girl in school, but Ethan's fallen for her. See what happens! Please! lol r/r! Love ya'll!
1. New girl in school

Hey- I dont own Lizzie,Miranda, or Gordo- although I wish I owned Gordo and Ethan..oh well!  
Love ya'll! r/r!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
It was a rainy afternoon, Lizzie, Gordo,and Miranda sat in science. Passing notes.  
Finallly, after the long silence between the class- there was a knock on the door.  
The teacher stood up and walked to the door, the knock had gotten the attention of Miranda, and Lizzie.  
Gordo just sat- working on the homework he had passed out.   
"Yes....Okay..mm hmm, okay, bye" The teacher murmured to the lady outside the door.  
*What was that about?* Lizzie thought as the teacher returned to his desk.  
Obviously Miranda wondered also, she leaned over to Lizzie; "Who was that?" she asked.  
"Please..don't ask me. But we'll find out eventually" Lizzie whispered. "What do you mean?" Miranda asked.  
"I'm sure Kate'll find out, and when she does- well, you know she IS Ms.'Gossip Queen'"Lizzie said, rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah, you're right" Miranda laughed.   
  
*5 minutes later*  
"Okay, stop doing what your doing!" The teacher demanded, as a girl entered the door.  
"A new student?" Miranda whispered to Lizzie.  
"I guess" She whispered back.  
"Okay, I would like you to all welcome a new student- her name is Jessica" The teacher said, smiling.  
"Jessica, theres an open seat next to Ethan..Ethan, raise your hand" He said, as Ethan did so.  
Jessica smiled and walked to the seat, organizing herself.  
"Poor Ethan" Lizzie remarked.  
"Aw! She doesnt look mean or bad, or anything like that" Miranda said, soundin' as if she were on Jessica's side.  
Lizzie looked over at Jessica, to her suprise, she hadn't noticed how pretty Jessica really was.  
"Your right" She said looking over at Miranda.  
Jessica had medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was pretty tall.  
But Lizzie, wasnt the only one who had noticed that, Ethan was smiling at Jessica.  
Lizzie hadn't noticed Ethan eye-ing Jessica.  
Finally, the bell had rang.  
"Ethan, Jessica" He said motioning for them to come over.  
Jessica grabbed her books and walked over to the teacher.  
Miranda and Lizzie slowly walked out. Walking as slow as possible so they could see what was going on.  
"Come on, you guys" Gordo said looking at them.  
Lizzie held up her pointer finger, and 'shh'ed him.  
"Will you show Jessica around the school, maybe the town, but really just the school" He asked.  
Lizzie's heart sunk.  
"Sure!" Ethan smiled.  
*This can't be happening* Lizzie thought..knowing he would fall for her...  
  
lol this pretty much sux, but It'll hopefully get better! btw- Jessica is not me, cuz Im not Jessica. so Bleh! Im not greedy. lol jp!  
I 


	2. @ Digital Beam

*@ lizzie's house*  
  
Lizzie walked in her room, Dropping her book bag on the floor, she walked to her closet and dug through  
her closet for the perfect outfit for the next day. She pulled out some denim pants, then she searched for a top.  
The phone rang.  
"Hello?" Lizzie answered.  
"Hey!" Miranda answered.  
"Gordo wants us to go to the Digital Beam, okay?" She asked.  
"Okay, I'll be there in 10" Lizzie said still searching.  
"Okay, See ya"  
"Bye"  
Lizzie sighed. *Guess I'll have to pick out the outfit when I get back* she thought as she brushed her hair and ran  
out the door.  
  
*At The Digital Beam*  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Miranda beamed.  
"Hey!" Lizzie smiled as she sat down.  
"Hi" Gordo said.  
"Hey gordo!" She said, feeling better since she was with her friends.  
The door to the digital beam opened.  
Jessica walked through-alone.  
"Hi.." Jessica said tilting her head.  
"I'm new in town, So can I sit with you guys?" She asked.  
"Sure" Gordo said before Lizzie could say anything.  
Jessica pulled out a chair and sat down.  
"So where did you transfer from?" Gordo asked.  
"Well, I live in the next state over- we moved here, but I've been going to private school in the other state, but when we got here I bribed my mother into letting me go to a public school" She  
said.  
"Oh, I see you met Ethan," Lizzie said, more concerned about that than the subject of 'Where she came from'.  
"Yes! He is so sweet! Tommorow he's gonna show me around the school, then he said he'll show me around town!" She gushed.  
Lizzie's stomach did flips.  
"Oh, so you like him?" Miranda asked.  
"Yeah, but you know, Im not sure if he likes me" She said.  
Gordo choked on his pop, he began to laugh.  
"Why do all the girls like Ethan? I mean, he doesnt even know multiplication" Gordo said.  
"Hey!" Lizzie said defending Ethan.  
"I really feel like a stranger here, In catholic school, everyone wore uniforms, so I really don't know what the 'style's are ya know? I mean  
everyone was staring at me earlier in school." She said.  
*Of course, you've got Ethan in the palm of your hand* She thought.  
"Its just because your new, It'll wear off" Lizzie remarked.  
"Yeah, don't worry, you can hang with us" Miranda added.  
They talked for a little while.  
"Hey I gotta go, It was nice chattin, Call me Gordo, Miranda, K?" She said standing up.  
"Yeah" Miranda and Gordo answered.  
Lizzie left.  
"I don't think she likes me that much" Jessica said cupping her head in her hands.  
"Don't worry, it's only because of Ethan" Miranda answered.  
"What about him?" Jessica asked.  
"She likes him too, don't worry, she'll be alright" Gordo added.  
"Well, hey I gotta go home, want my number?" Jessica asked.  
"Sure" Miranda and Gordo answered.  
She wrote down her number on two napkins and handed them to Gordo and Miranda.  
"Bye!" She said turning around. 


End file.
